


Dimitri Week Day 1: Feast

by LunaDreamyKingdom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Feast prompt, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Modern au...sort of?, The relationship between Byleth and Dimitri is more implied than anything, will add more tags soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDreamyKingdom/pseuds/LunaDreamyKingdom
Summary: A small modern au snippet for the Day 1 Dimitri week prompt where Dimitri is running late to the park to meet up with his friends to have a picnic feast with each other!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 9





	Dimitri Week Day 1: Feast

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I didn't really follow the prompt too well I'll admit considering there is almost no mourning and rather about a feast. I tried my hardest to follow the theme as much as I possibly could but I'm not sure if I did well or not. I decided to do a modern au type of picnic feast the blue lions have with one another. It mainly addresses how Dimitri is unable to taste his food but the smiles of his friends make him feel as if he could imagine how it could possibly taste. While I won't deny that I had a lot of fun planning and writing for this prompt, I unfortunately cannot guarantee that there are no mistakes or random errors that were made. Sorry about any mistakes I might've made in this short story :/
> 
> I also wanted to thank OhNoMySphaghettiOs for telling me about Dimitri week! Thank you so much for telling me about these prompts, I'm so happy I participated! (:
> 
> Anyways this is Day 1 Prompt of Dimitri Week: Feast
> 
> This is a modern au somewhat
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :D

Dimitri was running late to the picnic feast.

He was already at the park but it was huge and there were so many people having their own picnics that he wished that he had gotten there sooner.

Perhaps there were less people back then when his friends got there.

He frowned as he saw the text notifications pop up in his phone.

**Ingrid: Not to rush but where are you?**

**Sylvain: Dimitri hurry up, Ingrid looks like she is going to explode from being unable to eat**

**Felix: Boar where the hell are you? Ingrid looks like she is going to explode**

**Felix: And I'm hungry too**

They were all separate text messages yet they were texted to him alone in the past minute.

And another one came in from Annette.

**Annette: How far are you? 人'∀｀)**

Dimitri sighed and slided Ingrid's message first.

He typed in what the problem was.

**Dimitri: I'm already here. I just cannot find you all.**

**Dimitri: Apologies, I should've said something sooner.**

He then went to Annette and typed out his text.

**Dimitri: Sorry! I am a fool, I should've said that I'm already here.**

**Dimitri: Annette, where are you all exactly?**

**Dimitri: There are so many people.**

He then went to Sylvain's notification, immune to the photo he had of himself with shades and started to type out until he felt the phone vibrate and play the fire emblem theme.

He saw Byleth's name and saw that she was calling him.

He picked up and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone.

"Hi Dimitri, where exactly at the park are you? Me and Mercedes are trying to find you so we can take you to where we are." Byleth said, cutting straight to the point.

Dimitri paused and looked around him to see any signs and people.

There was a child playing tag with his friends while his parents drank and gushed over their lives.

He also saw a small brown building to his left.

"I'm near a brown building, not far from a road." Dimitri said.

He wasn't sure if that was good enough information for the two of them.

However to his surprise, he heard Mercedes talk to Byleth on the phone call. "Oh! I think I can see where that is from here! Byleth, follow me!"

Either Mercedes was talking really loudly or Byleth had her speaker phone on.

Either way, Dimitri tried to keep his eyes peeled to see where the duo might be

It was hard to see out of all these people here in this park.

"Dimitri, I think we can see you, do you see me waving?" Byleth said.

Dimitri tried to find a silhouette of someone waving and he finally saw one.

He ran towards the silhouette and saw Byleth and Mercedes.

As he ran towards the two, he spoke to Byleth again. "I'm headed towards your way right now!"

"Ok, I'm going to hang up now then since I can see you." Byleth said and hung up before Dimitri could even respond.

When Dimitri finally caught up to them, he apologised. "My apologies for the late arrival and for having you two do all this."

"No worries, how was the train?" Byleth asked.

"It was fine. A bit slow but fine nonetheless." Dimitri answered Byleth's question as he walked alongside her and Mercedes to the picnic feast.

"Ohh! I cannot wait for you both to dig in the food that I made!" Mercedes squealed.

"Ah, I cannot wait myself. Mercedes, did you make some of the dishes?"

"Mhm! I made some of the dishes but that most likely pale in comparison to the ones that Ashe and Dedue made."

Before Dimitri could ask, he could finally see where the rest of the group was since he was much closer to where they were.

Ingrid looked like she was going to explode from the anticipation. Flayn kept shooing away any birds mostly pigeons that tried to touch any of the fish.

The aroma of the dishes smelt delicious, he could understand why Ingrid was so desperate to chow down.

Now that dimitri had a better look, he realised how much dishes there were! It was like a party more than a picnic at this rate.

"There you are boar. Took you long enough." Felix rolled his eyes.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to be late." Dimitri titled his head down slightly.

"That's ok! We're just glad you're here." Annette said cheerfully.

Dimitri, Byleth and Mercedes sat down on the picnic table seat.

The food smelt wonderful.

"Well let's chow down shall we?!" Ingrid said, a lot more excitedly than she intended.

Everyone nodded enthusiastically, including Felix.

"Oh boy I'm so excited!" Flayn said.

Before Flayn even finished, everyone started to dig in their food.

Dimitri put the food in his mouth.

Despite the smell, he couldn't taste it.

That was to be expected considering he lost his sense of taste.

However, he looked around him and saw Byleth quickly finishing her plate in a matter of seconds.

She had such a bright smile on her face.

He looked around the picnic table and saw the rest of the blue lions doing the same thing.

They all smiled as they ate their food together.

Ingrid and Flayn were just gobbling the food.

"This is absolutely delicious guys!" Sylvain said with a huge smile on his face.

Even Felix couldn't hide how amazed he was at how the food tasted.

Part of Dimitri was a bit jealous. He wished he could say the food is delicious and be able to prove it for himself.

Then again, he was happy to see them happy. It made him feel like he actually could sense how delicious the food was.

Even if he couldn't taste the food, it definitely made him happy to be eating a feast with everyone like this.

\-----


End file.
